


Have Mercy

by ExhibitCinnamonRoll



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhibitCinnamonRoll/pseuds/ExhibitCinnamonRoll





	Have Mercy

Name: Nyx Monroe

Age: 17

Outfit: <https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/199841891/id/dmJ1rcUp5hGRMl3_yHa90g/size/l.jpg> or If you can't get to it. It's a crop top white T-shirt, Red and black plaid flannel, Cutoff dark blue jean shorts and black converses...and a knife. Her hair is tied up in a braided ponytail.

 

Chapter 1

Sisters Of Mercy

 

"Nyx wake up you got chores." Amy-Leigh said shaking my arm. I grunted and rolled away from her. "Get your lazy but up NOW!!!" She yelled. I sat up and threw a pillow at her. "Alright get out I gotta change." I said pointing to the door. "It's my cabin too-" "OUT!!" I shouted. "Okay no need to get bitchy about it." She argued walking out of the cabin. I got up and walked over to the dresser. I grabbed some shorts and a white shirt. I grabbed a flannel and tied it around my waist. before I left I grabbed my knife and put on my converses. I walked to the garden and began picking berries. "Nyx." Miss Helen said. "Yes ma'am?" I asked picking more berries. "We have some new friends here and I'd appreciate if you'd get to know them...Find out what are their weak points and strong points in case this turns ugly." She smiled. "Yes Ma'am." I said picking up my basket. I walked to the jeep and climbed inside. Marni dropped me off at the gate and quickly left. They opened the gate and I saw 4 severely pissed off men. "Is there really all women in there?" I heard the boy ask. I laughed and they all looked at me. "Yep enjoy your Imagination kid cause that's probably all you're gonna get." The old man said. I laughed and they all looked at me. "Nyx what the hell are you doing outside of the walls?" Nellie Yelled. "NUNYA" I shouted back. I walked over to the men and handed them the basket. "Sorry about that. I'm Nyx, Nyx Monroe." I said shaking the old man's hand. "I'm Doc, This is Mack, Over there's Murphy and thats-" "I'm 10k." He said happily. "10k I like it what's it stand for?" I asked. "It's how many Z's I'm gonna kill." He said proudly. "Awesome." I said happily. I talked to the men for a bit until Serena walked by with a pie. "Angels from heaven Is that pie?"Doc asked. "Blueberry umm, I ,I made it by myself. Do you guys know where the um..the other one is the one with the a with the hair and those eyes? He..." She said. "10K hold my calls wake me up after the Apocalypse." Murphy said from inside his tent. "I'm gonna go give him a piece of this." She panted handing Doc the pie. "What in the hell?" I whispered to Doc. "Your guess is as good as mine." He said. She walked up to the tent and 10k smiled at her until she walked right passed him to Murphy. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "What?" Murphy asked annoyed. "Pie?" She asked. "Beat it Kid!" Murphy ordered. "BEAT IT" He shouted. 10k shook his head and walked back to us. "Better luck next time kid." Doc said patting his back. He looked at me as I took a bite from the strawberry. "Maybe... If you're lucky." I said finishing my berry. I wiped my hands off on my flannel and sat on the hood of the truck. "Come here." I said to 10k. He looked at me with wide eyes and walked over to me. "Relax sweetheart it ain't for that I just wanted to play with your hair." I said patting the truck. He leaned against it standing Between my legs as I ran my fingers threw his slightly greasy black hair. We heard moans and giggles from the tent and I laughed. "They sound like two awkward grizzly bear seal things is that what sex really sounds like?" I asked. "Not all the time." Mack and Doc both said. I shrugged and yawned. I wrapped my legs around 10k's waist and laid my head on his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his neck. He was warm and even though it was hot out here and he smelled like sweat and blood it was nice. "Well if nobody else is eating this than I'm gonna." Mack said. I looked up and he was holding the pie and strawberries. I patted 10k's shoulder and he moved. I hopped down from the hood and we both walked to the back. Mack was setting there with a face full of pie. 10k climbed in back and patted his lap for me to sit on. I climbed onto his lap and laid my head on his should slowly drifting to sleep. "We gotta go boys time to motor." Doc said waking me up. "Woah, woah, woah, Doc hold on man.What is if what'd you see?" Mack asked. "Zombie Bear." he said. My eyes widened and I sat up. "Someone's coming." Mack said. I heard the jeep and I looked back in confusion. "There were no runs scheduled for today." I said. The Jeep sped past us kicking up rocks and dirt. "They wouldn't just leave us would they?" Doc asked. "No Addy doesn't go anywhere without me." Mack said. "Sorry pal, She just did." Doc said. We finished the pie and started packing up the truck. "You guys think I could join you?" I asked. "Well-"Mack said "Yeah." 10k interrupted happily. "Depends why would you wanna leave a place like this?" Mack asked. "Because I wanna see the world I don't wanna sit and die in that cabin alone only to become bear food." I said grabbing a blanket and folding it.  The jeeps came back and one stopped and a woman hopped out. "We gotta get out of here..What is she doing here?" She asked pointing to me. "Warren relax. She won't hurt us. Her names Nyx." 10k Defended pushing me behind him. "She's coming with us." He said. "Okay. I'm Roberta Warren nice to meet you. But all that aside we gotta leave." She said. "I know I saw the bear." Doc said. "That's not the problem." She said. "If a Zombie bear isn't the problem then what is?" Doc asked. She looked at Mack. "I need to see her." He said. "She's in a weird place I've been there it ain't gonna be easy to bring her back." Warren said. "That's fine but I'm not leaving without her." he said. "You guys just get ready. I'll do my best to get her out. But you may have a choice to make." She said. She walked back to the gate and walked in. He walked to the other side of the truck and started kicking the dirt and cursing. "So what we're you before the apocalypse?" Doc asked. "Cheerleader... I was the youngest on the squad and the smallest so I was the flyer." I said putting up some of their supplies. "Flyer what's that?" 10k asked. "You know the one they throw and she spins and flips." I said. "Wow. How was it?" They asked. "It was terrifying but not as terrifying when I done the Tootie Fruitie cheer in front of my entire family." I laughed. I remembered the cheer and started humming along to the cheer. "It ain't nothing but tootie fruity get on the floor and shake that booty O-H-S O-O-H-S" I said while putting up the basket and mini dancing. I heard Doc and 10k laughing. I rolled my eyes. We finished up and all that was left was Murphy's tent. "Addy?" 10k asked. "Hey." She said happily. "Hey." Mack said running up to her. "Hey can we go talk somewhere real quick?" She asked. "Uh yeah of course." He said. They walked off and I walked over to 10k. "Where's murphy we need that tent." Doc asked. "He's still in it with that girl." 10k said. "She's still in there?" Doc asked. We nodded. After a brief intervention Serena was up and walking back to the gate. "Wait come on Nyx it's time to go." She smiled. I shook my head and stepped closer to 10k. "No." I yelled. "But they're leaving we need to go to didn't you already ya know with him you should be good. You're gonna miss dinner." She said. "No I can't I don't wanna go back in there." I said. She walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on sister it's time to go." She said angrily. "No!!" I yelled like a child. I dug my heels into the ground and tried to get out of her grip. "I ain't staying in there to die in soot." I yelled. "Hey she said she doesn't wanna go leave her alone." 10k shouted. "Oh what would you know I'm her sister she's coming with me." She shouted. I pulled again and she smacked me. "Listen to me when I say something." She ordered. 10k held up his gun and she let go. "You'll be sorry sister. When these men Beat you, Rape you, And kill you you'll be sorry you left us." She said. She let go of my arm and I ran back to 10k. I hid my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey it's alright I'll always be here for you." He said. "Thank you." I said gripping his shirt as he held me. He walked me to the truck and I sat beside him holding his hand. I heard a few gun shots and squeezed my eyes shut as he climbed on top of the truck. "You're safe..He can't find you here.. Don't make a sound or he'll know... Stay quiet don't cry and you'll be fine." I told myself. Okay so I have a tendency to mumble to myself when I hear people gunshots and yelling in general. There's this whole story about how my step dad would beat me and my mom. That's why I lived with Miss Helen. She saved me from him. I helped Mack in the car. I sat back in my seat and the girl kept starring at me. "Who's she?" She asked. "Cassandra, Nyx, Nyx Cassandra." I gave a friendly wave and she waved back. "Stop the truck." Mack yelled. "Keep driving" Warren ordered. Mack opened the door and Jumped out. I heard more gunshots and Warren ran back to the car. I helped her in and we drove off. 


End file.
